Release the Balls of Fury
by MoRae EA
Summary: Ranma received a letter from Ryoga stating that he'll beat him again with his Shi Shi Hokudan. Ranma's pride won't let'em win on anything, but Ryoga's moves were far better than him. Read to find out. Plus, some Ranma/Akane fluffs
1. Chapter 1

**Release the Ball of Fury**

A little Ranma half/Dragon Ball crossover

This story takes place when Ryoga managed to perfect his Shishi Hokodan leaving Ranma's counter attract a less threat. Which leads us to...that's right, Ranma can't lose from a directionless pig.

please don't be mean :3

Heads up: Some of my grammars may be wrong since English is not my main language.

Both Ranma half and Dragon Ball characters are not mine they belong to Rumiko Takahashi ( Ranma half) and Akira Toriyama (DB)

1. On with your pride

All of the students of Furinkan were glad to have their field back to its normal state. The hole Ryoga and Ranma made did a great damage, not to mention a great damage to Principal Kuno's repair funds.

Yes, it had been weeks after the fight and yet it seems that nothing had happened. Not to mention this place is Nerima, a place where trouble can be found .

'_ he can't surely be stronger than me, nah I beat 'me to it_'...said his thoughts while lying inside the dojo facing the ceiling. Thinking about his last encounter with Ryoga.

Ranma is convinced as the strongest man alive in Japan, or so he thought. His pride of winning the battle against the hell of a shit Shishi Hokodan proved that he was strong and smart. Yup he was a genius, knowing that he could take advantage on his enemy's power against them. Fooling Ryoga that he, Ranma, kissed Akane flared up all his depressions into one big energy ball. Using the Shishi Hokodan as a push and distraction as he told Ryoga it was just a lie. Making a great punch to the face and a sting of Ryoga's own medicine.

Ranma grinned a the thought, but something still bothers him a lot.

Is he really a level below Ryoga?

Sure Ranma spent his whole childhood traveling and training, but he had not encountered such techniques before.

Ryoga learned the Bakusai Tenketsu from the old ghoul, then got that weirded tattoo in his stomach that made him strong. And now he learned that Shishi Hokodan from a construction worker.

And that was the most dangerous so far.

" hmm what do I have that he doesn't" he asked to himself

His Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken was one his achievement and his Hiryü Shöten Ha was his ultimate achievement, also from the old hag. The Mökö Takabisha, which he invented out of his pride, was a useless counter attack against Ryoga's power attack of depression. The Neko Ken maybe usefull but he just cant stand the insanity getting close to cat. The rest of his own techniques...well let's say they were use full in some way

" how come I didn't use my Hiryü Shöten Ha against him? that could have done the trick" he thought deeply, obviously he wasn't thinking much that time.

Ranma sat up. all those techniques were good, but not as good as Ryoga's power of depression and it's capability.

He doesn't have that kind of depression, he has his damn pride and that's all. He knows his own capabilities and his own strength.

Then again that same damn question ran through his head.

Is he really a level, or so, below Ryoga? The master of depression?

"Ranma lunch is almost ready" Kasumi shouted outside the dojo's door "do you mind getting Akane at Dr. Tofu's? I can't call her, our phone has been cut off "

His thoughts were caught up by Kasumi's sweet voice. He was deep down in his thoughts that he was surely man enough than Ryoga. Still he needs to figure this one out after lunch. And...

Of course Ranma could not neglect from Kasumi "Sure Kasumi"

—at Dr. Tofu's—

"So that's what had happened. Oh my, good thing Ranma can still hold on to that blow"

Dr. Tofu said amazingly after hearing from Akane about the battle between Ranma and Ryoga.

"It was scary though, Cologne did mention that the technique is far off dangerous. It could kill the user itself once it's out of control" Akane worriedly said, thinking about Ranma.

"Ranma has nothing against that, he could get seriously hurt...oh well, luckily he was using his head"

Then again, Akane suddenly flamed her anger. Remembering Ranma shouted he saw her panties and lied that they kissed. "Perverted jerk, trying to sneak in my underwear!"

"I do remember that kind technique once it was perfected. Good thing I came across it" said happily as if the story was just a play.

"it's called the Shin Shishi Hōkōdan, True Lion's Roar Blast. As what you described me about that massive blast, that's some energy Ryoga got there."

"it's out of depression"

Both Akane and Dr. Tofu startled with the third party who spoke behind them. It was Ranma. It seems like he just arrived.

"correction, a massive depression and hello there Ranma how are you?"

"Lookin' good as always" he shot back as he entered the clinic

Dr. Tofu welcomed him inside. Beside the doorway, he noticed a bag full of radish. He sat a few feet away from Akane and glared at her.

"And yeah it was a good thing a used my head but who would want to look at your muscle toned body " Ranma sarcastically said to Akane

"if you haven't noticed YOU have to be the so-happy-go-lucky-that-I-can-beat-the-hell-out-of-Ryoga-using-my-big-big-BIG-jerky-mouth at him!"

Akane furuiosly yelled at him. Well as usual Ranma would counter it.

"Look who's talking, if ya hadn't said the words 'I hate you' at him"

"he asked me to say it"

"oh, so you obliged"

"because he asked me, numb-skull. I didn't know that could upset him so much"

"Oh really? And ya have ta oblige without thinking why he wanted ya to say it."

He's right, but Akane DID asked Ryoga why and he didn't respond so Akane went through it.

"Uncute tomboy, doesn't know how ta think. Now you'll never catch a husband"

That's it! On with Akane's temper

Suddenly a mallet came out of nowhere and WHAM.

Ranma had it coming.

—as they were leaving—

Dr. Tofu aided Ranma's bump on his forehead that Akane whacked with a mallet before they leave the clinic. As the two teens stepped out of the door, Dr. Tofu called Ranma back for awhile.

"What's up Doc" Ranma had just to ask, he's starving already.

"About Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan... I mean the ultimate one Shin Shishi Hōkōdan-"

Ranma looked at Dr. Tofu with a blank face.

"- I've heard that move while I was traveling through the mountains up north. I came across a miner and told me all about it. He said it would take years to master such ki blast, but some guy had overcome to learn it so quickly. He sensed Ryoga's blast from afar"

"wow that's amazing"

"yes I'm afraid so but Ranma after I have heard from Akane, you were underestimating Ryoga that made him trigger the Shin Shishi Hōkōdan. Judging from Akane's story, Ryoga might have mastered the move. What he doesn't know that he had suddenly released a big ki blast of ultimate distruction that may lead you and him dead on the spot"

Shocked from what he had heard, Ranma realized he haddone it again, big time. Thanking Kami he's... They're still alive

"Listen Ranma, I know you don't wanna lose from him but you have to let Ryoga realize that he can beat you at some point. He needs to get his hopes up again so he won't use his Shin Shishi Hōkōdan, in other words he won't get killed"

" What!" he couldn't let that pork breath win against him . His PRIDE won't let him " but Doc you know my reputation, I couldn't let that Lost Boy win. It's a man- to-man fight. A fair fight"

_'Oh boy he could be stubborn as Akane and a bit __**gay**__ of his pride_'... Tofu thought, thinking of another way to uplift Ryoga's depression.

"Well I guess the only way to convince him is talk to him"

"yeah right doc, once he sees my face I'll be blasted to another country or something"

"Well Akane can help"

Akane's face lit up as she heard her name from Dr. Tofu, wondering what they're talking about.

Ranma have to say no to this, he couldn't let Ryoga near Akane. Letting the lost boy think Akane's worried about him or Akane might say something that may upset Ryoga...Or maybe it's just Ranma's jelouse because Akane was THAT close to Ryoga and suddenly she would care and pity the lost boy...huh? WHAT am I thinking all of a sudden!?

"So if Akane can't help, then I guess this would only be settled on a man-to-man fight again"

"All right now we're talkin"

"Of course not with your Mökö Takabisha, you won't stand a chance with your huge pride"

"eh, what's that suppose ta mean?"

"obviously Ranma thinking positive won't stand a chance, there are times fear can manipulate your thoughts. When you saw Ryoga's huge ki blast your brain's system reacted at the sight of the blast, thus you were frightened and made a small blast of Mökö Takabisha"

_Wuz that the reason why I blasted a small ki blast? Wuz I frightened by Ryoga's attack? Wuz the sight of his energy that drained my happy thoughts? I have no idea how overcome his power._

Problems overcome Ranma's mind as he figures out how to defeat Ryoga. Then again it's all a failure. He did thought of a way to defeat him but at this point, it seems hopeless. How could he ever solve this problem?

Dr. Tofu pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Ranma, its sort of map with a name Goku on it

"Here take this. After I came across the miner I also met a farmer, I didn't catch his full name or where exactly he lives but he did mention he lives near the western mountains of Japan and owns a radish farm. He taught me a few things during my journey , he even told me about his life. He's a kind and generous man, but once you get on to his bad side he can be dangerous. Highly dangerous. I sense a strong battle aura in him but he wasn't showing that much, he seems so happy always. Anyway Goku might help you defeat Ryoga's Shin Shishi Hōkōdan"

Suddenly his problems were sold...instantly.

" no way, ya think a farmer can beat the hell out f Ryoga's Shishi Hōkōdan? All right! Geez thanks, no wonder ya have a lot of radish in there"

"oh, so you've notice. Speaking of radish"

As Dr. Tofu reached out to Ranma a plastic full of radish, unfortunately the doc started to fog up his glasses as he shredded one radish with his bare hands.

"Can you give these radish to Kasumi"

—end of chapter—

Author's Note

So how was it? I know...

actually I don't know

. Feel free correcting my grammar, spelling, info or etc. i appreciate reviews and comments, please no flames ^^

Chapter 2 coming up in a moment


	2. Chapter 2

Heads up: Some of my grammars may be wrong since English is not my main language.

Both Ranma half and Dragon Ball characters are not mine they belong to Rumiko Takahashi ( Ranma half) and Akira Toriyama (DB)

2. Challenge accpeted

The sun is finally setting down, the cool breeze of the wind is very refreshing. A nice hot spring bath would ease the pain of Ranma's journey to Mount Paozu (wondering where could that be) in order to find a farmer named Goku. He found a hot spring and camped next to it for the rest of the night.

Ranma had travelled alone this time not letting that tomboy to come and distract his way. Well he did want her to come but he hated her to be involved in one of his trouble-some life.

Not to mention Ryoga had sent a letter to the Tendo Dojo residence stating that he have recovered perfectly somewhere in Japan (maybe in the Nerima's parks again). He also stated, if ever he could bump into Ranma, he will truly defeat Ranma making that event as their rematch of their previous fight weeks ago.

What did made him mad and pushed him to look for Goku right now was the last sentence Ryoga wrote...

—Flasback—

_Ranma,_

_I know our last battle was nothing but a joke to my face. Although I do admit I wasn't concentrating hard enough to beat you so I call for another rematch in three weeks time. I'm training in the mountains again, perfecting my technique to beat you once and for all._

_Although this battle would not be all about between us. How dare you be a pervert and show disrespect to Akane Tendo, how dare you say those things infront of her, you aren't even worthy to be her fiancé! Thus I ask the head of the Tendo family the permission for me to take your place as Akane's fiancé and the STRONG heir of the Anything Goes School Martial Arts..._

"WHAT IS THIS?! He put Akane as his winning prize and be the heir of the Tendo Dojo!" Soun screamed as he read Ryoga's letter "I can't believe this madness, this craziness, this person, this fool, this, this...this two men are fighting over my baby huhuhu" tearfully he said in the end.

"Geez Daddy haven't you notice a lot of men are fighting over Akane for the past years" Nabiki said a bit coldly

"Oh my, another fight for Akane?" Kasumi suddenly asked as she brought in bowls Radish soup that Tofu gave yesterday.

"I'm home guys!"

"Speaking of the winning prize, here she comes now" Nabiki has to say it aloud for Akane to hear her.

"What are you talking- hmm what's this?" Akane took the letter that Nabiki faced to her face before Akane could finish her sentence.

Curious with the letter handed to her she couldn't wait to read it. Without hesitation she started reading. As she read the letter her eyes widen, slowly she became furious. Her red aura rose once again, almost tearing the paper with her ready-to-hit hands. She screamed.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA-...WHY WOULD HE-...I MEAN AAAAHHH"

She couldn't express her anger right now. The fact that she doesn't know 'whose who?' she's mad at. Ryoga would not do such thing, "why wouldn't he anyway?" her mind said. He's a nice guy, my friend he can't be THIS serious , "why can't he? Afterall you have no idea what he is up to" again, her mind said.

Everyone's state are all surprised, everyone except the pigtailed-boy who just sat there in the corner pretending he did not care. But deep inside, it had meant alot . Nabiki noticed him.

"Well it seems like you have no intention to take-care-of-this-problem you fiancé is having" she spatted at him

He didn't budge nor react to her. He simply sat there and closed his eyes, no angry or jelouse aura around him. Just the plain o' Ranma.

"Boy what are you doing, you need to defend your pride and your fiancé! I didn't train ya to reject any challenge"

"Your father's right son. For the honor of the Anything Goes School Martial Arts. Aren't you a bit down or angry no that Ryoga has put Akane into the line-"

The two fathers have piss him off in order to get his wits out of the floor. But it seems like they have ignited Ranma's anger rather than persuading him. Already fed up with their nonsense, instead of kicking the two fathers to space, he stood up and yelled.

"could you all just SHUT UP!" he yelled furiously as he stood up, his eyes full of anger.

He left the dinner table with a bang on the wall. They felt a dangerous aura around him that wasn't there minutes ago. The whole family was surprised with his action, usually he'd go hysterical on the two father then insult Akane.

" wow, looks like you made him madder than usual" Nabiki snorted

The two fathers froze.

What's wrong with him all of a sudden, he never had that kind of aura before...Akane thought to herself...I'd better go check on him.

Meanwhile, Ranma packed all the things he needed for his journey to find Goku. He had no idea how long will it take as long as he is strong enough to fight Ryoga.

"Stupid pig! just gonna bump into me for a fight. I ain't the shit getting picked on easily-"

Angrily, he shoved his stuff inside his bag muttering every crap he wanna say to Ryoga. Little did he know Akane was peeking.

Akane can feel his aura from the door. Strange...she thought...Ranma usually don't have this kind of aura. I don't think his angry or something.

"-I'll show ya pig boy, I'll show you who's the boss. Gonna make you pay putting Akane on the line-"

He stopped all of a sudden as he mentioned Akane's name. Akane gasped but Ranma didn't hear her, for a second there she thought he sensed her presence. Nothing happened after just sat there. What is he thinking...she thought, blushing at the moment. He couldn't be thinking of her.

Ranma's anger vanished in thin air as his thoughts were about the tomboy he's defending.

Defending? Isn't this proving who's the strongest?...his mind swimming through images of Akane.

Could he possibly care about her, after all this time? Back then, at the dinner table, he wasn't really angry with the two fathers nor with Nabiki. He was furious with Ryoga putting Akane in the situation. How dare he indeed. Some dumb-ass he turned out to be. He couldn't give up on Akane easily.

He blushed all of a sudden, he did care for that tomboy. Every problem that involves Akane, whether she was kidnapped or taken as a hostage, he always saves her even if he's meant to die. After all they are friends...right?

"yeah right, friends" he muttered, frowning , giving chills to Akane's spine as she heard him

What's gonna happen once he lose? Will he ever be forgiven by her, even though this fight is actually for her. I hope Ryoga can make the best out of her...his negative intellect invaded his calm mind. Releasing the same aura that Akane felt minutes ago by the dinner table.

She twitched as if something wrong's gonna happen, her thoughts were disrupt as she hears Ranma coming close to the door. A short gasped escaped her lips. As she stood up, Ranma caught her from behind.

" 'Kane... U-uh...w-what are you doing h-here?"

"uh, haha hey there Ranma I w-was just you k-know sweeping the hall" _nice excuse, I hope he buys it..._ Idiotically she thought

"Oh, I see" his eyes faced the floor

Akane can see his frowning face, he seems so low. She just had to know what's wrong with him, what's definitely WRONG with him.

" where ya heading this time? " she asked, noticing the backpack behind him

" oh this...w-well...it's that...well I-I'm going away for awhile. T-training trip?...yeah that's it a training trip"

"really? Sounds exciting can I come?"

Ranma's sweat-dropped, he can't let her come even a little part of him wanted to. It's just frustrating involving her in this kind of situation. Even it hurts him to look at her, so upset, he's gotta do the right thing. So responded with a cold "No"

"Oh come on Ranma"

"A no is a no Akane, geez why do ya havta be stubborn-" he wished he hadn't said that "-b-but...b-besides you've got school tomorrow, I-I can't let you..or a mean...you can't miss school because of this trip"

Well half of it is true the fact that Ranma doesn't care about school anyway and she can't risk missing a few or bunch of lessons. Who knows how long this trip could take.

" I guess your right" she said sadly her eyes starring the floor.

A sudden guilt came to Ranma. He can't stand Akane getting upset. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"please don't be upset, its just...well...something I have to take care of that's all"

" Is it because of Ryoga's challenge ? Is that why I can't let me go with you" she faced him starting at his eyes.

I don't wanna lose you, ok?!...he shouted in his mind, if only he could tell her.

They stood their in silence

"Yes" he answered

"oh" was all she could respond looking down again but Ranma caught her by the chin and forced her to face him

"hey I told ya don't be upset-" softly he said "-it's gonna be alright ok? I'll be back in few days or so"

"But Ranma-"

"Kane, please trust me on this. I just need to learn a few tricks against Ryoga, don't worry I have somebody to train me and it's not Pops or the old ghoul. I need to win this and I ain't backing down-"

She looked deeply into his eyes hearing his most sincere and honest reason. For a moment ago he was defending his pride, but now its like he isn't talking about. Hisreasons were not out of pride. They were only a few inches apart though. Akane could feel her heart beating loud and fast as Ranma drew closer, feeling his breath on her face. Listening to his soft, yet husky voice.

"-besides, it's all for you" he whispered with a small grin

Ranma let go of her chin a walked passed her.

Paralyzed, Akane could have sworn her tummy had made a huge summersault as she heard him...all for me? A small curve formed her lips and hid the sly smile with her bangs.

On the other hand, the pigtailed boy walked his way to the stairs with his small grin still on his face. A great sensation climbed up his spine remembering his face In front of the girl he had been protecting all these time. Still fresh on his mind even it had happened a few seconds ago.

"Where you going boy? You've got a match with Ryoga" his Pop blocked his way to the door

"Waddya think? Gonna train in the mountains" he answered then shove his Pop away

. He stopped by gates of the Tendo Dojo hoping Akane's watching him leave, unfortunately he couldn't see her anywhere. He let out a heavy sigh then continued his way out of the Dojo gates. Then again he stopped looking at her window...maybe she's asleep by now, oh well...his hopes is getting into him, letting out another heavy sigh and started walking again.

"Akane...this all for you"


	3. Chapter 3

Heads up: Some of my grammars may be wrong since English is not my main language.

Both Ranma half and Dragon Ball characters are not mine they belong to Rumiko Takahashi ( Ranma half) and Akira Toriyama (DB)

3. Ranma found...a tail?

"Well that's great I feel like Ryoga, I'm completely lost" Ranma whined while holding the map that Dr. Tofu gave. He couldn't figure out where Mt. Paozu is. The day is almost up and night fall is approaching, now he's gonna figure out where to sleep for the night.

Although instincts just told him to keep moving foreward.

"pfft yeah right so 'instincts' would want me to fall on a cliff- AAAAAAHHHH"

Ranma DID fell on a cliff, hmmm a guess instincts wasn't wrong this time around.

Meanwhile back at the Tendo Dojo

"Akane! Time for dinner" Kasumi called

"Almost done sis I'll be right there"

Akane was at the dojo she was wearing her training gi. Actually she wasn't training, she's too busy thinking of Ranma and the letter from Ryoga. There she was on the floor looking at the alter that hanged at the other end of the dojo hall.

_'dummy, where are you? You can't just leave me hanging like that'_

She thought of their convo before he left to the mountains. They were so close and yet their relationship was just a mutual understanding.

_Was he really doing all for me? After what we've been through, after WHAT he said'_

From her worries going to anger and embarrassment Akane was thinking of their last battle, when Ranma told Ryoga that he saw her panties and all those stuff. He couldn't be serious with that, actually he WASN'T serious at all. He always thought that everything is a joke and to that he thinks that he could win on anything. Hell yeah his mind said so, his damn ego and son of a pride said so.

"Son of a jerk!" She shouted but not loud enough for Kasumi to hear.

She clenched her fist and shut her eyes thinking of that jerk in anger.

But who was she kidding. This is Ranma Saotome she's talking about for pete's sake. He could get away on anything, he could face any challenge but he couldn't face Akane. He knew he was afraid of getting whacked into space, getting slapped by her, getting beat by her, afraid of her cooking, afraid to admit she has feelings for her...or at least say something decent about her to others...She reminisced the last battle once more.

She could hardly remember that he told Ryoga that they both kissed!

Embarrassment invaded her, '_that moron, idiot idiot stupid jerk, how could he' _Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes, but why would she cry. Oh for crying out loud Akane. If only she just wished it was true, him and her on the day he left. His breath that touched her lips, his finger chinning her up. If only he closed the distance, then it would feel like heaven for the first time.

Because she too cared for that jerk._ 'My jerk_'

"Um Akane" Kasumi went back to the dojo hall.

"K-Kasumi, I'm so sorry my mind wondered off and-" but Akane's words were cut off to see the worried and shocked look from her sister as she had turned around.

"We have visitors 'Kane, but I think you won't like it" She said to heer you sister, full of concern.

"Who?"

"I guess it's best for me to ask you if you want to see them, if not you could stay here and daddy would handle this"

Akane began to worry, "No sis, I should meet up with them. Who knows what might turn up"

The two made their way to the table till they saw a purple head girl. Why, it was the Amazons with an unconscious..."Ryoga?!"

"Aw shit my head hurts"

Ranma woke up with an aching bod. An aching head, aching leg, aching arm and most especially and aching empty tummy. He hasn't eaten for hours or so because before he fell he saved his food for breakfast. It seems like he had slept almost an hour or so.

_Darn it, if I don't have the energy to heal my wounds then I can't beat that darn pig_

He finally noticed that his shirts were off, he could also feel that there were no blood flowing. Ranma shot back and examined his body, he was covered with bandages. From his upper body to his lower limb he was covered with bandages. He felt like a mummy for it, although he could still feel the pain. That must have been a high cliff he had fallen from and someone must have seen and tookcare of him. He examined his surroundings. It was a bit dark.

'_I must be in a small hut or something_'

Suddenly he felt something around him, a warrior's aura. He ignored his aching body and concentrated with his surroundings.

'_I could sense that I'm not alone, darn it if only there was a light switch in here_'

Ranma then felt a long hairy rope and looked up. That might have been a light switch to the small hut, but it seems that she could see a small figure above it. As he pulled the rope with less effort, instead of light, he heard a loud scream that came from above him. Ranma screamed too.

"OOOUUUCCCHHH MY TAIL!"

"AAAAAHHHH A TALKING SNAKE...I mean...ROPE...I mean GAAH whatever you are"

Then the hut's door was open, eventually Ranma was in a room. The room had light at last and came in a tall figure.

"Well it seems that somebody's awake after a long beauty sleep, you've been out cold long enough kiddo"

Ranma fixed his eyes as his eyes seemed to be like foreign to the light, it hurt. When his visions was clear he saw a tall man wearing an orange sleeveless gi with blue undershirt, blue boots and a chinese symbol. His hair was...spikey and standing? Although he wore the most kindest smile ever.

"W-who are you?" Ranma asked but was cut of by the small figure with some kind of...tail?

"Dad!"

"Goten I heard you both screamed, I bet it's your tail"

"That's the second time around now dad. The guy with glasses did the same thing before, they think my tail is kind of a light switch or something"

Ranma thought of the little boy's words. "Guy with glasses?" he said almost in a whisper

The tall figure heard Ranma and faced him with a warming smile.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about you. I'm Goku, Son Goku. What a cliff you fell into, you agot broken bones in there"

Ranma has come to his senses. He's here! He has found Goku...or it's the other way around, but it doesn't matter cuz finally he could train with him. He eemed so happy, he seemed so relief, he seemed so broken...

Wait, did he just say broken bones?

Oh shit I'm broken.

Ranma yelped in pain when he tried to sit up, he had a few fractures around his arms and chest.

"Easy there kiddo, don't worry about those broken bones"

Don't worry? Don't worry?! How could he not worry when he has a match coming up. Plus, how could he go back to Nerima. He knew finding Goku couldn't be a bad idea but he never thought he'll have injuries before he could even train

"Hey Dad I'm home and I got the beans" Said another figure that just arrived.

"Thanks Gohan, now-" Goku turned to Ranma "-eat this it will help you recover"

He placed the bean to Ranma's mouth. Ranma followed suit and chewed the beam then swallowed. After a few split seconds he felt strong again. He sat up..no jumped up and stretched his arms and legs. He laughed as he could feel no pain.

"Wow this is amazing as if nothing happened to me, what is that thing "

Gohan laughed as he came close to Ranma "It's hard to explain but those were magic beans that could help you recover from anything"

Ranma smiled at this

"That's cool by the way I'm Ranma Saotome" he held outhis hand

"My name's Gohan" he shook his hand

"and I'm Goten"

Ranma lookesd down, he could still see Goten's teary eye"

"Hey there Goten, sorry about your tail I didn't know or I totally didn't" Ranma responded dumbingly feeling sorry to what he did to Goten

Goku then started to talk

"So what brings you here Ranma?"

Ranma faced Goku once more getting his hopes up for Goku to say yes and train him. with a determined face he answered.

"Please...can you train me?"

**Cliffhanger hihi or does it sound like a cliffhanger?**

**gonna post my Author's note on the next chapter but in the meantime I apologize for this short chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Both Ranma half and Dragon Ball characters are not mine they belong to Rumiko Takahashi ( Ranma half) and Akira Toriyama (DB)

Promised author's note will be at the end of this last chapter. Now let's hit the road.

4. No exchange at all

Ranma shovelled a mouthful of food at Goku's dinner table. Obviously he was hungry after travelling from Nerima to Mt. Paozu by foot.

"More please" Ranma handed his rice bowl to Chichi with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my, I think somebody's gonna beat Goku on an eating contest hear" Chichi happily said as she gave Ranma his ninth bowl of rice.

Everyone laughed at Ranma's actions and stomach showing a bit of red on his face because of embarrassment.

Oh yes Ranma's stomach, who would ever not be concerned when they hear his stomach churn for hunger. Actually it was his stomach that cut off their conversation with Goku when he asked if Goku could train him. Goku was about to respond until they heard their stomach. Luckily Chichi said that lunch was ready and cooked a lot for the family and guest.

"So you're from Nerima? You've been far away from home" Ranma snapped back to reality when Goku spoke to him. "We had a guest from Nerima not too long ago, I bet you know him"

"Actually yeah, he's the family's doctor and friend"

"That doctor was kind, he fell on the same cliff where you came from. I couldn't forget his name too, it sounds food to me"

Goku laughed as he ate. Ranma giggled a bit, he did see Dr. Tofu's name a bit funny.

"So how long was I out?" Ranma asked the whole family.

"The whole night till mid day, Goten saw you fall. He carried you by the way" Goku answered him.

What!? A kid carried him when he was out? Unbelievable.

"Gohan and I were busy sparring till Goten came with you. You were badly bruised. We tucked you in, Chichi cleaned your wounds and your clothes"

Ranma then just realized he wasn't wearing his regular outfit. Instead he was wearing one of Gohan's clothes.

"Good thing my clothes fits you perfectly, it's really obvious that you're a martial artist" Gohan then talked to Ranma.

"Yeah I started training when I was little with my dad. I got separated with my mom because of it-"

Chichi gasped as she listens to Ranma.

"-dad and I travelled around Japan and China to make me a Man Among Men. It took us years training along the road before settling at the Tendo residence back at Nerima. They have a dojo at their house so I continue doing the art while I go to school"

"Same as here, my dad trained me since I was little too but then I was train with dad's friend, when dad needed to save the world. Although mom always made sure that I balance my education and training, till now she sill inspects me if I'm doing well in school. In the mean time I train Goten"

"Yeah! He's the best so far" Goten shouted happily as he praised his brother. Ranma looked happy for the family. He studied them carefully. Their mother seemed to be a martial artist too and because of her toughness she could manipulate her sons to balance their academics. He could sense Gohan and Goten are strong individuals but he could feel that Gohan has the brains,and his aura. Something's different in his aura. Gohan is such a sport to Goten, they go along very well. Although he's still a bit bothered about Goten's tail, why on earth does he have a monkey's tail. Remind him to ask Gohan about that.

Lastly he observed Goku, he could sense that he really is strong and the aura that he had felt from Gohan was as same as Goku. Twice or thrice stronger perhaps. He sees that Goku is a happy guy, he hasn't seen him frown nor release a negative side...just yet. However, he hides his power very well. Goten looks very much like his father than Gohan, except that he has a halo above his head. _What in the world_?...

"We forgot where we left our convo earlier, you mentioned me training you?" Goku inturrepted Ranma's thoughts.

"Uh yes" Ranma stammered.

"Well what for is the training?"

Ranma swallowed hard to get his wits up and convince Goku.

"I need to learn how to conjure a ki blast to best somebody on a rematch battle in two and a half weeks in time"

"A ki blast? To best somebody?"

Ranma needed to refrace what he said.

"Uhm...it's not what it looks like, my opponent challenged me again and put my fiancée on the line. He had this massive ki blast that he made out of depression and nearly blasted us to death"

Gohan thought about Ranma's situation. His opponent challenged him and he did say he challenged him AGAIN. He then mentioned his fiancée was involved. Lastly the ki blast that nearly killed both of them.

'_Ki blast, now where did I felt that before...I GOT IT!_

"Dad, don't you think that ki blast that we felt weeks ago came from Ranma's opponent?"

Goku scratched his head for a moment retracing his mind till he remembered that energy ball they felt before.

"I think you're right Gohan that was quite an energy ball he conjured-" He then faced Ranma. "-we could have sworn it was one of our friends who blasted that ki, but it was definitely powereful. We felt it from here and thought that I had conjured my spirit ball, but no, that ki wasn't borroewd by mother nature itself."

"I did everything ta stop him from destroying us"

'_oh yeah right ya did everything to piss him off to destroy you'_

Hiding from merely the whole truth Ranma is hoping Goku would get his trust and train him. Cuz if he wouldn't try...it's all up to him or loose to pork breath.

"Well why not let's get started right now"

Ranma's eyes widened "What! right now?"

"yeah right now it's been a while now not teaching somebody other than Gohan and Goten"

"Really? That's it? No pleading, no bargains, no exchanges, nadda?"

"Nadda, so hurry up eating and let's get started"

Goku took a mouth full of his and finished it, he stood up and went outside to get something "Lemme get some training clothes"

Ranma's jaw dropped. Was that it? He's going to be trained without any payment nor exchange of goods Well that's a first for him. Everytime he trains with somebody there was always an exchange. If they don't need any exchange of anything, their trainings comes with a twist that would make him suffer, but for Goku it was unusual. Although he bets Goku would be different. Different from the others indeed.

"Don't worry Ranma, our dad won't be that hard on you. Plus he loves sharing his art to the others as long as it won't lead to any deleterious."

"Uh...hmm"

"Well then, let's go"

Together with Gohan and Goten they finished their food with one gulp then headed outside.

"I'll call when dinner is ready ok" Chichi shouted as the three boys went to field to find Goku.

It had been a bit weird today but Ranma was glad to get Goku to train without spending a single cent. Plus his meals are free too! What a glutton. And then he could see how powerful these Son family are. Luck has come to him...for now of course cuz he has no idea what kind of training he would go through.

Back at the Tendo Dojo

"What are you doing here and what in Kami's name happened to that boy?" Mr. Tendo complained at the Amazon's and pointed his finger at the unconscious Ryoga, his eyes were doing that spiral thingy.

"Oh him, we found him unconscious outside our doors. We felt sorry for him so we picked him and brought it to your place" Cologne answered.

"Why in our house? You could have just took him in your place" Akane spatted bitterly.

"Well pig boy might disturb customers cuz he shouts to destroy Ranma outside restaurant" Shampoo replied with her broken japanese dialect.

"Lemme guess, you threw something at him" Nabiki asked coolly.

"Aiyah Shampoo did everything to shut pig boy up, Shampoo threw Mousse at him." she replied happily as if it was a good thing to do.

Nabiki tilted her head with annoyance "Nice way to get rid of nuisance"

"Oh my that bruise Ryoga have in there, let me get the first aid" Kasumi said as she saw Ryoga's state but Nabiki halted her.

"There's no need sis, Ryoga has a hard head anyway he'll come over it as always"

"Mercenary girl right, Ryoga no need any healing"

"Zip it bimbo"

"Enough of this, what exactly are your intentions here?" Mr. Tendo interrupted as he faced Cologne.

The elder of the Amazons sipped her tea before she spoke.

"I heard son-in-law left for a training trip, trying to find a way to sum up with Ryoga perhaps. Well I must say, choosing me as his trainer wasn't his choice to be, that's disappointing"

"He's got a better teacher than you" Akane flared at the elder.

"Oh is that so" Cologne kept her cook "I bet it's his stupid ol' half panda half father or mybe Happi but I wouldn't count on it. Face it dear, if Ranma wants to beat Ryoga then he could have ran to me an experienced fighter for hundreds of years"

Every body inside the room, aside from the amazons, gasped at Colognes statement but Akane didn't believe that Cologne could be the only experienced fighter. There's got to be someone else, someone powerful other than her, someone who faced the worst and nearly died because of trying.

'_Who was that that Ranma's looking for'_

"Face it dear, there is no one else in this world better than us the amazons-"

"You fool"

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone behind them, it was Genma Saotome.

"You dare speak Genma?" She said half angry.

"Yes I dare you old woman don't feel so proud of yourself being on top. There are a lot of people who could match up against you" Genma shot back at her.

Everyone was surprised with this sudden attitude of Genma.

"Don't tell me it's Happi-"

"My master could match up with you but as I said there is somebody out there training my boy who could match up against you"

Cologne was taken aback. How dare Genma argue with her and her power and strength.

"Well then...who is this threat you are imposing me!" She pointed her staff at Genma.

Genma showed no fear at the amazon. He needed to speak up and defend his son. He knew his son wasn't a wimp and and he knew wouldn't rely to one amazon to make him stronger. Gathering all his courage to argue the amazon, he, like his son, let it out with pride as the words left his mouth.

"This man...this man that Ranma sought for help have done a lot to save himself, to save his friends and enemy, to save his family and lastly to save the world. Yes, not many has knew about his courage and strength but this man, this man with a pure kind heart. That man who could even defeat many foes that wanted our homeland. And that man...was the grandchild of the late Son Gohan"

Everyone was shocked with Genma's words.

"Impossible Saotome I thought he was dead"

He nodded to his friend "Hmm Tendo he is indeed dead but he still walks on this land"

Cologne narrowed as she heard those words left from Genma's mouth.

"Are you even sure of what you're saying you nincompoop"

"Of course I am, my boy is training with no other than Son Goku!"

This time, Cologne sweat dropped as she heard his name.

'how can that be, he died at that explosion against Cell and that couldn't be him who fought against Boo'

Threatened by his words the amazons decided to leave.

"Very well then, we shall take our leave. As we said, we were only here to drop this boy. Thank you for that tea dear Kasumi. Now we leave"

The amazons jumped up the wall that surround the Tendo residence and headed back to the Cat Cafe. Their departure left the family a bit curious as if nothing had happened. Were they here to bring Ryoga or were they here to know Ranma's whereabouts?

Genma continued to stare at the wall where the amazons have left, he then stared at the sky where you can't see his eyes through his glasses. He stood with his hands on his hips, he stood with pride.

Akane looked at his back with worries, held out out a hand and patted her back. "Mr. Saotome?"

She felt him twitch as he felt Akane's arm. Slowly he turned his to her. When his face faced Akane's. He was crying but he wasn't crying about his pride nor his son, but...

"That old Ghoul was pretty scary she nearly had my head" he sobbed.

That whole family fell with their heads on the floor and looked like this...

-.-"

**Hello there MoReaders haha **

**so I left you last time with a not-so-much-of-a-cliffhanger cliffhanger and I'm so sorry that came out short and this chapter came out long-er than I thought.**

**So yeah here the balls of fury. haha I'm going to edit the first 2 chapters cuz i forgot to it italicize some thoughts and some spacings confuses other readers. (it did confuse me)**

**I had this idea quite some time now and it took me this month...this year...to post it. And as you can see this is kind of my first time, but don't worry it wont be a bit of a problem. I figured out how to publish new chapters cuz when it was my first time i was like...like where the hell , what's the next thing i'll do, maybe i should take a look again on the info guide, f***** whats next! But anyway I managed how to do it.**

**I'll be posting another story but it'll be a One-shot for Ranma and another story between Akane and Ranma. Those two were originally my first stories but I chose this because I felt motivated to post a crossover of Dragon Ball and Ranma half.**

**Thank you for those who are following Release the Balls of Fury and also thank you for all the reviews. You guys motivated me to go on with this fic.-**

**And please please please feel free to correct me if ever i have a few errors in my info.**

**Osha I'll let ya guys hang into this chapter cuz for the next chapter will be Ranma's intensifying training with Goku, Gohan and Goten.**

**Till next time, or as we Filipinos say**

**Hanggat sa susunod ulit, paalam ^^**


	5. NOTE

**I'm very sorry to my fellow followers but I have to discontinue Release the Balls of Fury**

**Please dont hate me I just find the story rather odd already because of some confusions I made to some readers. Plus, I lost my draft. I could re make it but I lost the the ability to create good and funny stories of ranma and dragon ball. Its not that i got offended by the last review from some of my readers ( or maybe just a little bit ) Its also because i researched falls info of Dragon Ball Z so i might as well stop trying to re new this story. The next time i'll make a crossover, i'll do my research extra carefull to avoid confusions for everybody.**

**I'm just having a bad time right now **

** I just lost a friend (literally lost one as in they're not on Earth anymore), enrollment problems, money problems, family, internet problems.**

**name the problem and that might be it haha**

**So I apologize again, I knew you guys loved it but I have to let this story end unexpectedly :,((**


End file.
